Varric Tethras
} |name = Varric |image = Varric.jpg |specialization = Marksman |quests = |gender = Male |class = Rogue |title = |race = Dwarf |family = Andvar Tethras (Father) Lady Ilsa (Mother) Bartrand (Brother) Vidar (Cousin) Emmet (Uncle) |voice = Brian Bloom |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age (Dark Horse Comics) }} Varric is a dwarf in Dragon Age II. He narrates the story of Hawke the champion of Kirkwall to Cassandra, such as how Hawke escaped from Lothering, while being interrogated by Cassandra, who is trying to find out how the world came to the brink of war.Game FAQ forums Background The Tethras family was once part of the noble caste in Orzammar, until Varric's father was caught fixing Provings. Such was the disgrace and danger to the family that the household had no choice but to leave for the surface. Unlike his brother, Varric was born in Kirkwall and has no feeling of loyalty and love to Orzammar, his knowledge of which is largely second-hand. He is a merchant prince among the surface dwarves.Mary Kirby BioWare forums Varric comes from House Tethras and is a rogue. He is the youngest son of the Tethras family while his older brother is the head and runs the family business. On the outside, he is seen as the idle younger brother who spends his time in taverns telling wild stories while people buy him drinks. His real job is to maintain a "spy network" with contacts to deal with various troubles that come along with being in a family that is part of the Dwarven Merchant Guild.Mary Kirby - BioWare Forums Signature weapon Varric has a signature crossbow named Bianca. Bianca has a carved wood stock and brass embellishments, as well as a retractable bayonet that slides out of a slot in the front.Mary Kirby As such, Varric is the only companion who cannot equip different weapons. When asked about the story behind how Bianca got her name, he replies that it involves a girl and a promise, and that it is the one story that he can never tell. He has put the story to song, but will not sing it, instead humming the tune during battle. If Hawke lets Varric keep the lyrium shard during the latter's companion quest, Haunted, Varric will use the shard to upgrade Bianca with three more rune slots. On the other hand, if Hawke gives the shard to Sandal, not only will Varric feel a little dizzy, showing that he cannot master the shard, but also the boy will turn the shard into a Primeval Lyrium Rune, which increases attack speed. Involvement Fate Friendship and rivalry Varric likes to talk and likes Hawkes who do too. Solving problems and gaining advantage through diplomacy, outright lies, and even blackmail will impress him, while straightforward violence and thuggery leaves him cold. He also responds well to joking, flirting and sarcasm and to mild greed. Beneath his silver tongue, however, he's a goodhearted person and will appreciate Hawkes who look out for their families and are kind to dwarves. To earn rivalry with Varric, choose aggressive responses that glorify violence and combat, and show a lack of interest in his stories, his friendship, and your place in Kirkwall. Quests Act 1 Act 2 (gift) Act 3 Mark of the Assassin Gear Varric's armor upgrades can be found in the following locations: * Act 1: Inscribed Leather Harness, purchased at Apparel Shop in Lowtown, gives an extra rune slot. * Act 2: Coat Lining with Concealed Pockets, purchased at Shady Merchandise at the Docks after you have been on the expedition to the Deep Roads. Increases attack. * Act 2: Silverite-Reinforced Buckles, obtained during his personal quest Family Matter. * Act 3: Drakeskin Leg Straps, during the quest Finding Nathaniel. Varric specific gear , requires Rogue Item Pack 1 DLC. , requires Legacy DLC. , requires Rogue Item Pack 2 DLC. , requires Mark of the Assassin DLC. Talent trees * Bianca * Sabotage * Subterfuge * Specialist * Scoundrel * Marksman (specialization) Quotes * (After a fight) "Bianca you Minx! That was Beautiful!" * (After falling in battle) "Dear Varric, please learn to parry. Love, your innards." * "'I don't like this'? That's right up there with 'What could possibly go wrong'". * "There's a recipe to a good hero, Hawke, it's like alchemy. Take one part down to earth, one part selfless nobility, two parts crazy fool, and season liberally with wild falsehoods. Let that percolate through a good audience for a while, and when you're done, you've got your hero". * "That's all history is; the best tales. The ones that last. Might as well be mine." * (When in an outdoor zone) "You know, this outdoors thing is growing on me. Like a tumor." * "Hawke, I'm a businessman. On occasion, I shoot people." * "You should know by now that I love the sound of my own voice, Hawke." * "Shows what you know. I would definitely bring this up just to gossip. I didn't. But I would." * "I'm going to draw a picture of where she wants to touch you." * (In combat) "Did somebody order a shot in the face?" * "You're a mage. You must know something about... weird shit. I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out that will help." * (Entering battle) "Grab something sharp and pointy, We have company" * (If you choose the sarcastic option when speaking to the Grand Cleric) "Hawke said sarcastically." (If you choose the "You know I hate that" option in response, he adds) "Hawke muttered in an angry aside to the dwarf." * ( Talking to Bethany ) "I'm sorry about your brother. You want mine? I have a spare." * (In surprise at seeing the "Primeval" Lyrium again) "Andrastre's dimpled buttcheeks!" Trivia * Varric's excessive chest hair has become something of a running joke with developers and fans on the BioWare social forum.Varric Tethras: Chest Hair & Dwarven Goodness 3.0 It is also something of a running gag in-game, especially with Isabela. * Varric's home base is in the inn known as The Hanged Man. * Varric seems to be heavily inspired by Bartolomeo d'Alviano, a key ally in Assasin's Creed 2 and Brotherhood. They both dress similarly, believe that nobility is just a title, have a surprisingly bombastic attitude, and have a favorite weapon named "Bianca" that they treat like a female lover and that they don't allow anyone else to wield. * Varric is always calling companions by nicknames, calling Merrill "Daisy", Isabela "Rivaini", Bethany "Sunshine", Fenris "Elf", Carver "Junior", Anders "Blondie", Sebastian "Choir-Boy" and Tallis "Shivs". He never comes up with one for Aveline, however—a fact she comments on if they are both in the party together. He suggests "Red", but she responds in the negative, stating that it is "too common". * In Mark of the Assassin however, Hawke can receive a nickname from Varric depending on Hawke's current personality. A Diplomatic/Helpful Hawke is nicknamed as "Waffles", a Sarcastic/Charming Hawke as "Chuckles", and an Aggresive/Direct Hawke as "Killer". * The party banter between Aveline and Varric where she discusses nicknames is bugged. Aveline will mention "Sunshine" even though Bethany was killed in a mage Hawke playthrough. * Though he is not a romance option, he can be flirted with by both female and male Hawkes. *Regarding romance, according to David Gaider, they almost did "slip something in there". They talked about having the interrogation end with Varric meeting back up with Hawke and explaining that he’d told them everything, in which case Hawke would say "Everything?" and Varric would respond "Don’t worry. I skipped the part about us..."http://aicosu.tumblr.com/post/8674926256/you-never-told-us-about-the-da3-spoilers-you-got-from * Due to Varric's role in the game's storyline, he is the only companion who cannot have crisis points and leave the group. * It is subtly revealed that Varric uses his spy network to keep watch and help out the other party members. An early companion quest in Act 2 reveals that he keeps the Darktown thugs from attacking Anders's clinic (Anders will question this in a party banter), and inter-party banter with Merrill shows that he pays off the Lowtown gangs to leave her alone if she walks around Lowtown at night; he also pays the gardeners in Hightown to keep quiet about Merrill picking flowers from the nobles' gardens. * When asked about the origin of the name of his crossbow, Bianca, Varric will reply, "Well, Mirabelle was taken." This is a reference to the black powder firearm Mirabelle from BioWare's Jade Empire. * During the midst of battle, Varric will often ask "How many you got, Hawke?", which may be a reference to The Lord of the Rings, where the dwarf Gimli and the elf Legolas keep score on how many enemies they have killed during a large battle. * He makes many references to television shows: :* Cheers - "I like this bar, everyone here knows your name." :* The Fugitive - "Twenty silvers if he says 'It wasn't me! The one armed man did it.'" :* Lethal Weapon - "Fine. I'll start his big finish. Three chapters until Donnen Brennicovick retires and opens a tavern on the coast. I sure hope he makes it. He is getting too old for this shit." :* "Hot Lead and Cold Feet" He has a conversation with the "Talkative Man" in the pub where they discuss how someone across the way has been "staring at him for over an hour." Varric replies, "how can you tell?" The man's response is a near line for line from the movie.. "Because he has and I know he has, and he knows I know he has, but he doesn't know, I know, he knows I have. But I know." Varric then turns it back on him so that the talktative man replies... "what?" * Varric has recommended the book "The Pursuit of Knowledge" by Brother Genitivi to Hawke. * One of the books written by Varric is titled "Hard in Hightown: Siege Harder". Gallery Varric concept art.jpg|Concept art Varric battle.jpg|In-game screenshot Varric battle2.jpg|In-game screenshot Conceptart001.jpg|Artwork of Varric interrogation by Cassandra Varric.png|Varric talking to Cassandra Varric and bartrand.png| Varric, Bartrand and companions in the deep roads. Varric011.png| Promotional image See also * Codex entry: Varric Tethras * Codex entry: Varric - After the Deep Roads * Codex entry: Varric - The Last Three Years References External links * Short story on Varric in Dragon Age II by Mary Kirby Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dwarves Category:Rogues Category:Companions